


Breadcrumbs 面包屑（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Finch和Reese在合作初期的一个案子里得到一些零碎信息，关于号码，关于案件，关于彼此。Reese认为Finch应该开诚布公地分享一些相关的信息，而Finch认为什么相关什么不相关由他自己决定，但他承认Reese的确是在关心他，也许只是因为关心下一个月的工资还有没有人开，也许不止于此。[s][color=Silver]以上是作者的摘要。译者的摘要是：教养良好的亿万富翁对服务生们又骂又打的故事。[/color][/s]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breadcrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962911) by [Huggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle). 



> *FRF清水Gen向  
> *设定在二人搭档初期  
> *原文警示里有rape/non-con，但无直白描写，也非针对主角  
> *甜不虐  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Breadcrumbs 面包屑  
作者：Huggle

正文：

“我跟你说，我要的是柠檬，柠檬！这不是柠檬！”

“……搞不懂你，把我叫到这里来干嘛？就为了跟我说……”

“要是我现在说：‘行，点奶酪蛋糕吧’，等到礼拜五你塞不进那条裙子了，背锅的还是我。”

对于这些乱糟糟的背景音，Finch忠实地把它们当背景处理掉了。他忽略掉其中绝大部分，但仍然保持着警惕，等着捕捉可能的异常因素，并且装出纯然好奇的模样，眼神谨慎而巧妙地在餐厅里逡巡。

看上去只是一名独自用餐的食客打发打发时间。

“可以点餐了吗，先生？”

他没有惊得蹦起来；这次，他对自己的自控力还挺满意。但是他的确抬起头，瞪着Reese，冲对方唇边的可恶笑容拧起眉毛。

“有什么可推荐？”他恶声恶气地反问。他俩搭档才短短三个礼拜，却已经足够让他深刻察觉到，Reese不怎么循规蹈矩。

“鸭肉还不错。”

“鸭肉——”Finch用力闭了一下眼。另一桩他深刻察觉到的事实是，他的新员工在诱发偏头疼方面格外有一手。“菜单上没有鸭肉，Mr. Reese。”

“噢，没有么？我会去跟经理反映反映的。”

Finch啪地合上菜单，厉声说：“沙拉。”

“不知道先生还要不要喝点什么呢？”[color=Silver]（*这一句和前面点餐时的“先生”都用的是sir，大家感受下特工一本正经的调戏劲儿）[/color]

Finch牢牢地瞪着Reese，直到Reese把点餐本塞回到围裙里。“我希望你知道，小费你是指望不上了。”

他目送Reese朝厨房走去。如果有充裕点的时间安排一个更适当的假身份大概会更好一点，然而，他们最近的号码是餐厅老板兼经理，基本上一天二十四小时都待在餐厅里，所以在餐厅以外遇到麻烦的几率低到几乎可以忽略不计。

而餐厅奇高的员工流动率是一个不可放过的机会（大概也是一条不容忽视的线索）。因此，以这种方式渗透到号码的日常生活里进行调查其实算是最佳的可行方式了。

实话实说，虽然Reese在他这桌存心使坏，但Finch不得不承认，Reese在其他顾客那里表（biao）现（yan）得有模有样。要是他不盯紧点，没准餐厅经理愿意让Reese临时工转正式工——当然，前提是号码是受害者而非加害者。否则，经理对Mr. Reese的美好印象一定会急转直下。

话说回来，不管Elliot Baxter能给Reese开多么优厚的条件，Finch都有信心，他自己提供的员工待遇会占压倒性上风。

Finch正想着呢，Baxter从厨房里走了出来，在餐厅里巡弋了一圈儿，时不时跟这里那里的食客简单地打个招呼。看起来，他是个和蔼可亲的餐厅老板，彻头彻尾，但是Finch觉得哪里有点不对，大概是因为他的眼睛在某些客人身上停留得过久，以及他无视了一些员工，却把手放在另一些员工身上示意他们让开别挡路。

趁着他从餐桌边经过的工夫，Finch抓住机会强制配对了他们的手机。

这一招也没能寻到太多有用信息，只有过去一礼拜发的几条短信，收件人叫Peter L。

看起来，Peter L毫无回复短信的兴致。Finch一边设想这种单方面的联络是怎么回事，一边着手对手机号码进行反向目录搜索。与此同时，他快速浏览发件夹里的短信。他想他知道了为什么短信没人回。

他还知道了，Baxter[i][b]不[/b][/i]喜欢被人忽视。

理所当然，Finch记得Baxter的新近离职员工名单里有个叫Peter Lindstrom的人。

一份沙拉突然摆在他面前。Finch心想，不知道John有没有通过偷听员工间的八卦找到什么线索。

“我认为——”他的话戛然而止，因为他看到一个红头发的年轻女子冲着他低头微笑。

“还要再来点什么吗？”她询问。

“哦啊，刚刚帮我点单的是名男士，不是你。”他勉强找出一句话。Reese这是跑到哪里去了？

“抱歉，经理找他谈话呢。如果你还需要什么，我很乐意效劳。”

Finch婉言谢绝之后，女招待去招呼旁边一桌客人。他感觉到一阵挫败感滋滋冒头。说真的，现在他跟Reese置身于同一个地方，但是他对前特工行踪的掌握情况甚至还不如在图书馆双方靠通讯联络的时候。

他突然很担心。被号码单独召去谈话有可能说明，号码发现Reese之前是装的，其实他并不怎么擅长担任侍者。也有可能说明，Reese发现了他们试图解决的威胁所在，决心动手干预。

还有可能：经理本人就是威胁，而且Reese也许已经置身险境。

Finch拨弄着沙拉，在心里说，Reese能力出众，在任何危险情况下都能自保，况且，Finch自己又没可能遇神杀神遇佛杀佛地阔步闯进员工专区直到找到他的员工为止。

再说了，万一他笨手笨脚地撞进Reese和号码之间的肢体冲突里（虽然肯定不会持续很久），他对前特工不会有任何实际助益，只会挡着特工路，或者让特工分心，一面搏斗一面还得顾忌他的安全。

然而，几分钟之后，Reese依然没有露面。Finch发现自己坐立不安。他毅然起身，穿过一排排餐桌，笔直走向员工专用门。幸好，这个夜晚人客繁忙，没有人留意到他的擅闯。

他发现自己进了一条长长的走廊，走廊里一共只有两扇门，一扇在走廊的另一端，上面有个闪闪发亮的“紧急出口”标志，还有一扇……就是扇门而已。Finch拢住门把手，随时准备解释：“不好意思，我还以为这里是洗手间呢。”

Finch猛地推开门。他看清里面有谁，走进去，迅速反手带上门。

“动作这么快，Mr. Reese？”他问。Baxter人事不省地瘫在椅子上，Reese则忙忙碌碌地翻查桌上的东西；他不知道这是不是意味着这次的案子已经突然收尾了。

当然，如果Baxter确有图谋不轨，而且Reese毫发无损，突然收尾也没什么不好。 

“我认为，总会有些案子会像这样不费吹灰之力。”他绕过桌子，伸出的手里握着一沓光面照片。“我们得谈谈。你不应该擅闯火线。”

Finch接过照片，朝不省人事的男人飞快地瞥了一眼。“我敢说，你是这里唯一一个持有火器的人，Mr. Reese。”

不必看，他知道现在Reese向他投来的眼神铁定尖锐得可以穿墙了。“Finch，一旦你闯到[i][b]行动[/b][/i]中，你就变成武器了。”

Reese递过来的照片里，一个赤膊男人被摁倒在桌上。周围围了三个男人，其中一个是Baxter。他们的围观显然既不受本尊欢迎，也不被本尊领情。Finch飞快浏览，前面六七张照片连在一起看像是慢镜头的小短片——当然，短片讲的可不是一个会让人心生欢喜的故事。每一帧上的Baxter都明白无误地表露出他对控制和权力——以及施暴——的向往。

Finch没有错过照片上黑发男子和Reese的相似之处。他冷冷地看了一眼Baxter。

“他刚刚是找你谈话？”

Reese耸耸肩。“我觉得，他有固定的口味是我们的幸运。照片反面有名字。”

“是的，待会儿我会张灯结彩庆祝的：我们何其幸运，你能吸引到注意力，从这种……”他翻到第一张照片的背面，声音渐渐低下去。照片反面用清晰的大写字母写着“Peter”。

难怪那些火气越来越大的短信根本没人回。

“现在唯一一个没解决的问题是，”Reese说，“负责拍照的人是谁呢？”

“是的。” Finch承认。显然，Baxter的两只手都忙着呢。有可能他使用了自拍设备，但是那些照片中，有些时机卡得太好，准准儿地抓住了当时的情绪高潮、Lindstrom的脆弱无助以及Baxter按住受害人腹部用力将他压倒时紧绷肌肉的力量感。“还有一个问题：我们应该谈一谈，为什么你不知会我一声，在你闯进一个施虐狂的巢穴之前。”

Reese抗声回答：“你雇我干活儿，Harold，所以我干活儿。”

是啊，他也知道Reese所言不虚。可是，在招募Reese的时候告诉他两人死亡几率高是一码事，得知Baxter把Reese叫到办公室欲行不轨的计划——而且为此感到后怕——是另一码事。

“你干活儿，这不是问题。”Finch回答，“问题是，你干活儿的时候怎样让我保持知情。”

不过，他也清楚，他迟早得习惯这一点。这份工作不是那种能隔着一定安全距离远远儿地操作的工作，而且总会有些时候，Reese来不及向他报告就直接行动。

毫无预警，Reese纵身朝他直扑过来。

Finch一惊。有那么短暂的一秒钟他动摇过，不知道他是不是在Reese身上作出了严重的误判——他可能罹患创伤后应激障碍综合症尚未痊愈，他甚至可能是个心理扭曲的变态——误判的代价将致命地高昂。

随即，Reese的一只手扶住Finch的后脖子，带动他的身体，将他转过来。

Finch甚至还来得在心里惊叹了一把：Reese的动作居然没有弄疼他。然后，他听到某人忍痛从牙缝里嘶嘶吸了一口气。他这才把注意力迅速切换到前特工身上。

Reese往后退了一步，挡在Finch和刚刚上沙拉的红发女招待之间。此刻她正以挥镰刀的架势，朝Reese大开大阖地挥舞着手里的厨刀。

“我就知道总有一天，他会玩过火，搞出事来。你们是条子？”

Reese挪动身形，但始终让他的身体处在女招待和Finch之间。“你可以先放下刀。”

女子大笑。“是吧，你说放我就放。妈的，都是他干的。我什么都没做……就是带带人、拍拍照。”她朝Baxter挥了挥刀，然后又把刀锋对准Reese，“我不能就这么乖乖等你们逮。你俩别想在我这儿落个好。”

她猛地朝前扑过去。Finch必须得做点儿什么。椅子就在他触手可及的地方。尽管付出了平衡作为代价，但他一只脚抵住椅子，把它朝女子踢过去。

她被绊住了。趁这个当口，Reese飞起一脚踢掉她手里的刀，一拳揍在她脸上。她扑通倒在离Finch一米开外的地方，昏了过去。

Finch费劲儿地把自己撑起来。他的背从没有这么疼过——自从有个人飞扑过来把他抵在一面墙上之后。但公平地说，鉴于Reese醒过来的时候发现自己看起来被人绑架而且一只手被固定在床头，所以Finch觉得他的反应情有可原。

然而现在想要站起来的话，他大概是需要来个人帮把手了。

Finch甚至都没注意到对方走近，Reese就已经站在他身边了。“这就是为什么我们需要谈谈，你不该贸贸然到处乱闯。”他说。

Finch伸手，Reese握住。“我们首先需要的是拉我站起来。是的，我想大概就是现在马上立刻。如果非得有一顿抱怨，Mr. Reese——”

一阵疼痛在他脊柱附近爆开。任何继续往下说的想法都被努力保持正常呼吸的想法给淹没了。

“好，稍等。”Reese的手很有力，带来可靠的支撑。他很有分寸，没有尝试一把将Finch搀起来，而是静静地站着，在Finch一点点站起身时充当他牢靠的扶手。毕竟，最了解Finch的是Finch本人，只有他清楚哪些姿势他的身体可以适应以及哪些肯定不行。

当Finch终于站直身体的时候，他察觉到自己手指之间有些滑滑腻腻。低下头，他看到Reese手背上一片深色的血迹。顺着看过去，血迹在袖口处消失，再往上看，Finch找到了血的来源。Reese手肘处的雪白衬衫开了一道大口子，他的手肘上有一道刀伤，至少十厘米长。

“Harold。”Reese的声音绷得很紧。

“我认为我大概应该重新坐下来。” Finch喘着气。他用力抓着Reese的手开始变得无力，几乎要松脱。房间在他的视野里倾斜。他倒在了什么强壮牢固的东西上；但不管那是什么东西，它都没有被他扑倒在地。

而且显然那东西长了手臂，因为它们现在正环在他身侧，撑住他的身体。

“没关系，有我呢，”Reese说，“没关系。”

我相信。Finch很想这样回答。然而他想起来，Reese的手臂上有伤，鲜血淋漓的伤。一想到这个画面，他终于彻底晕厥过去。

————————————————————————————

他曾经短暂地醒来过一段时间——不知道有多久，但他一度醒来，横躺在自家车的后座上——不过他的身体和意识还不甚相容，所以他又昏了过去。

Finch再一次充分意识到周围环境时，他已经平躺在图书馆的沙发上，从休息室里拿来的羊毛毯子搭在他身上。

台灯幽暗的光线洒在Reese身上。他坐着，正在读一本书，枪搁在手边的桌上。

“欢迎回来。”他说，没有抬头，“我还以为你会预先提醒我你见血就晕这件事呢。”

“我晕过去主要是受肾上腺素影响，”Finch更正。“容我猜测，办公室里的情况已经解决了？”

Reese从书页上抬起头，手指放在书页当中，标记他读到的位置。“我在车里给纽约警局打了个电话，照片我留在那间办公室里了，放在显眼的地方。Fusco会处理妥当。Finch——还有什么事情是我需要知道的？”

Finch小心翼翼地撑起身体，看看自己能不能坐直而不至于晕过去。看起来还是可以的。他努力把焦距对准坐在他对面的男人。

“你留着我的眼镜，准备当奖品鼓励我配合你回答问题？”

Reese给了他一个要笑不笑的表情，拿着眼镜盒走过来。Finch戴上眼镜，眨了好几次眼睛，然后抬眼看着前中情局特工。

“我相信有很多事情是你想要知道的，Mr. Reese。但是我的答案是没有，没什么事情是你真正[i][b]需要[/b][/i]知道的。抱歉如果这个答案让你失望了。”

但是Reese看起来并不失望，更多是……气恼。Finch感觉到自己那话有点伤害到他，但是此时此刻，他心情烦躁，身体疲倦，而且一场可怕的头疼已经开始大举入侵。

“想喝茶吗？我给你弄了点茶。”

Finch想。他坐着，慢慢地啜了一会儿茶。Reese回到书桌身边，重新开始看书。

“谢谢你没让我摔倒。”过了一会儿，Finch努力想出一句话。他欠Reese的，至少欠这句谢谢。

“没关系。”Reese头也不抬地回答。

“你这……你这是在闹脾气吗？”这句话问出口，他自己都觉得可笑。但是不能怪他瞎说话：他头疼得更厉害了，再说，不久之前他刚刚有过一场极其可怕的经历，现在他仍觉得有点晕晕乎乎。

Reese皱眉，抬头，放下书走过来。“你在这里备了药的，对吧？你把药放哪儿了？”

Finch朝书架旁的文件柜挥挥手。Reese打开柜子，拿出橘色的小药瓶，逐一看过去。他把其他的药放回去，只留了一瓶在手上，走回到Finch坐着的地方。

“给，吃了。”

Finch知道这是什么药。他喝了一口茶，把药吞下去。“当然了，你没在闹脾气，”他说，“我道歉。”

Reese耸肩。“你晕过去了一会儿，所以你是会有一段时间行为反常：暴躁，顽固，不友善——唔，其实跟你平时也差不太多。”

“我并没有不友善。”话虽如此，他不是不明白，为什么Reese会形成这样的印象。但是，如果这能阻挡Reese朝Finch的地界内探头探脑，就让Reese继续保持这个印象也是值得的。

“是啊是啊。你该去睡觉。会让你舒服点。”

Finch准备站起来，但Reese一只手按住他肩膀。“就睡这儿，Finch。你在这儿我可以照顾你。还是说，你准备告诉我你住哪儿，好让我可以开车送你回去。”他笑得一脸单纯无辜。

Finch怒视着他，但这只是让他的头疼更厉害了。“这儿就这儿。你准备睡哪里？”

“家。”Reese回答，“但那是明天的事情了，等到你好些再说——假定那时候我们没有新号码。”

Reese愿意整晚坐在一张椅子里照看他。当然了，他这样做的动机和理由值得怀疑。Finch搞不好会在睡梦之中通过呓语泄露些真话。而且Reese还可以抓机会在图书馆里偷偷摸摸地打探，看能不能找到点有价值的信息。

也有可能只是因为Reese发自内心地关心他，因为他是Reese身家性命所系。毕竟，就Reese所知，他会以为，如果Finch有什么三长两短，那么他会重新回到两人搭档之前的状态。

事实并非如此。他已经给Reese准备了一套应急方案，针对他自己被杀或者被迫远走高飞的情况。他不至于那么残忍，把Reese从一无所有的状态中拯救出来，最后又因为他不够高瞻远瞩而让Reese一跤跌回原地。

他只是还没有告诉Reese这件事，因为这件事很难开口，适当的时机难得，适当的方式更是费思量。

当然，永远不能排除另一种可能：Reese就只是真心诚意地关怀。他掌握的关于Reese的信息为数不少，足够他至少承认这是一种可能性。

“就算你回家，我也不至于暴毙在沙发上。”Finch努力试图说服他。“你应该抓紧时间休息，趁着新号码还没有出现。”

“在餐厅里的时候，你为什么会进去找我？”

这个问题来得出其不意，打了他一个措手不及。“这个嘛……”

他想过把矛头重新对准Reese，不给他切换话题的机会。但是，面对尴尬的问题闪烁其词似乎有失公平——Reese在宾馆撞开一扇门冲进房间之后，他对Reese说的话刀刀见血，可并没有给过Reese逃避的奢侈机会。Finch自认有很多弱点，但严于律人宽于律己并非其中之一。

最后，他说：“我想是因为我当时非常担心你。说到这儿，我想起来，我们还有一场没谈完的对话呢。”

“那么，容许我今晚担心你。” Reese打断他的话。“你刚刚吃的药副作用很大，而且你今晚参与了一场打斗——”

“踢倒一张椅子很难称得上参与打斗。”

“然后你晕倒了。所以，你会睡在那边，Finch，而我会坐在这里。如果你觉得过意不去，你大可以明天请我吃早点。我们的工作我一个人做不来。”

Finch摘下眼镜，放好。他的头疼好多了，也或者是被开始起效的止疼药带来的舒服的迷糊劲儿盖过去了。他并没有因为吃过药就无视有人对他指手画脚这一事实。但是很奇怪，他居然不介意。

“我一个人也做不来。”他对Reese说。“所以，在你一头扎进本可以避免的危险时，拜托你记住这一点。还有，拜托你尽量不要老是这么频繁地被刀扎。”

这么一说，他又想起那道伤口，这让他的晕眩有点儿卷土重来。他抬手指着Reese的手臂。

“没什么，”Reese说，“没必要缝针，只需要清理一下，敷点药就行。”

“明天，”Finch坚持，“明天我带你去看医生，好好检查检查。”

Reese不知道何时瞬移到Finch身边，手里举着毯子。Finch根本不记得看到他过来。

“没这个必要，Finch。不过如果你觉得这样你心里舒服点，随便你。”

Finch在心里想着Reese怎么一副迁就他的样子，搞不好也真说了出来。但他还是乖乖躺下来，Reese用毯子重新把他盖好。

“那……讲定了，明天早上，看医生，然后吃早饭。”

他听到Reese的笑声，低沉而温和。“晚安，Harold。”

“晚安，Mr. Reese。明早见。”

Finch安心地睡去。这是很长一段以来他头一次这么有安全感。

——完结——


End file.
